Acerca de
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: una historia acerca de mi pareja favorita HoroxRen que describe muchas situaciones sencillas en las que cada personaje se da cuenta de lo que siente por el otro. No sé que más decir sobre esta historia,mmmm, el final me agradó mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**atención: **la primera parte es como un pov de Ren, la segunda de Horo y la tercera la describe un narrador (osea yo).

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Acerca de Ren Tao**

**Un sueño**

Nuevamente me despierta la misma pesadilla…no, mejor dicho, el mismo sueño. Es un sueño sobre recuerdos, recuerdos sobre una batalla y principalmente, recuerdos sobre una persona.

Es que parece que nada pasó después que terminó el torneo de shamanes pero día a día lo vuelvo a vivir, en un sueño. Parece que he olvidado a todos los conocidos en el evento pero minuto a minuto recuerdo su rostro, en el mismo sueño.

Las manecillas del reloj apenas se mueven, que lento pasa el tiempo cuando no se puede dormir y aunque me mueva de un lado a otro y gire sobre la cama el tiempo no va a marchar más rápido.

Lo mejor ahora es cerrar los ojos. Pero al hacerlo estoy seguro que lo veré nuevamente allí parado, sonriéndome sin razón alguna, discutiendo por absurdos motivos, luchando a mi lado en la misma batalla que libramos hace tiempo y que regresa cada noche.

Aprieto fuerte los ojos y el entrecejo se contrae, como si con ello las imágenes fuesen a borrarse; pero es imposible, me relajo un poco pues ya nada se puede hacer, la memoria se ha convertido en mi peor enemigo.

Sin embargo, al final sonrío, no puedo evitarlo pues parece que al fin encontré un amigo, aunque sea solo en un sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**La comida**

Otra vez la misma vajilla fina con los mismos manjares sobre ella.

Es absurdo, creo, pero en más de una ocasión he tratado de discutir con Jun sobre qué vamos a comer. Hacer eso con él siempre hacia que la comida supiera mejor, claro esta, porque yo ganaba y ganar es delicioso.

Pero heme aquí sentado, listo para probar algo que me sabrá a nada, para ver a Jun sonriendo sin quejarse de comer otra vez comida china y desde luego debería estar loca para hacerlo.

Cada bocado se parece más al anterior, tan insípido. Ya la comida no sabe igual.

Me levanto para sorpresa de los demás, pero me dejan marchar sin condición alguna. Curiosamente antes de salir logro notarlo, la razón por la cual no quiero comer eso y es que se me ha antojado un tamal de rajas con queso [1.


	3. Chapter 3

**A través de la ventana I**

No me había dado cuenta, pero si miro a través de mi ventana lo único que veo es muerte. No hay plantas ni animales, solo interminables áreas secas. China es un lindo lugar para vivir, pero ¿por qué escoger de entre todos el más árido? Tal vez algún día se lo pregunte a En.

Miro un poco más cerca y con mayor detenimiento; nunca me había percatado de aquella flor, es pequeña y azul, no entiendo como es que ha sobrevivido aquí. Y no entiendo por qué de pronto la fauna ha comenzado a interesarme.

¿Será Hokkaido un lugar lleno de árboles que se yerguen elegantes sobre montañas repletas de animales? Me gustaría conocerlo, sí, algún día iré.


	4. Chapter 4

**A través de la ventana II**

Ya se acerca el ocaso, el cielo es de un tono rojizo y las nubes se oscurecen.

Antes de poder entrar a mi habitación a mirar nuevamente por la ventana Jun se ha detenido a preguntarme por qué llevaba una pala conmigo; no supe responderle pues yo mismo me lo sigo preguntando.

Me fijo cómo el sol va cayendo, ahora el color de aquella flor ha cambiado y sus pétalos se han cerrado, no entiendo como es que ha sobrevivido aquí, pero seguramente esa pequeña cerca alrededor la ayudará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Snowboard**

Encendí el televisor para distraerme un rato, pero por más que busco no encuentro un buen programa.

Paso la sección de caricaturas, nunca me han divertido; los videos musicales me parecen tontos y los documentales me aburren, bueno a excepción de aquellos que hablan sobre China.

El canal de deportes, no sé ni por qué existe. Están transmitiendo un evento de…¿snowboard? Bajo el control remoto pero solo porque quiero ver a esos tontos rompiéndose la cara.

Nunca pensé que esto fuera un deporte televisado, porque ¿quien querría ver a un montón de sujetos haciendo malabares sobre tablas en medio de la nieve? Bueno, aunque esa acrobacia no estuvo nada mal. ¿Podrá él hacer algo como eso? No puedo responderme ya que nunca me fije bien en sus capacidades para este deporte.

Ahora me doy cuenta que parece emocionante y es incluso una buena combinación, el frío de la nieve y el calor del cuerpo al llenarse de adrenalina.

Se ha terminado y parece que mañana será la final, supongo que también la veré, pero solo para matar el tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Llamada**

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que lo pudiera contestar.

Al otro lado una voz familiar saluda con una alegría que me parece irritante, cada palabra que profiere sale en tono de confianza. Habla sobre una reunión o algo así, dejé de prestar atención cunado mencionó su nombre.

En lugar de escuchar sus palabras me concentro en su respiración, es agitada, parece nervioso.

Al final termina su discurso diciendo que espera verme allí y sin esperar a que responda cuelga.

¿Verme en donde¿Por qué no presté atención?


	7. Chapter 7

**Te regreso la llamada**

Si quiero verte de nuevo debo saber primero donde es la reunión. Por eso llamaré de vuelta; seguramente ni siquiera te has alejado del teléfono.

Descuelgo y comienzo a marcar, es sorprendente la facilidad con la que me aprendí tu número telefónico y lo torpe que me he visto al no hablarte nunca antes porque no encontraba una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo.

Del otro lado solo se escucha silencio, un piit y otra vez silencio. Estoy comenzando a sentirme extraño, mi corazón palpita más fuerte.

Es agradable saber que no puedes verme, porque seguramente me he sonrojado ahora que has contestado. Es un asunto de segundos, simplemente necesito una dirección y no veo por qué tengas que tardar tanto ¿es que no sabes donde vives?

Ahora soy yo quien cuelga, al hacerlo me siento más tranquilo. Me estresa tu presencia ¿por qué¿Acaso no había acordado conmigo mismo que te llamaría amigo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Avión: frialdad**

Pido una almohada y otra cobija, los viajes largos me cansan y para colmo el aire acondicionado no funciona bien, por más que intento cerrarlo no puedo. Hace tanto frío.

Ordeno a la azafata que me cambie de lugar pero argumenta que es imposible, maldito servicio mediocre, tendré que aprenderme el nombre de la aerolínea para no viajar de nuevo por la misma.

Las cobijas son tan delgadas que ni con tres millones de ellas podría taparme para resistir este frío que parece enviado por el mismo invierno.

Cierro por un minuto los ojos, no sé si fue buena idea porque ahora viene a mi cabeza un recuerdo, el recuerdo de un muro inmenso de hielo protegiéndome mientras Fausto trata desesperadamente de ayudarme.

Es divertida la comparación que he hecho, encuentro que ese recuerdo es como el snowboard: se siente frío y cálido a la vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avión: calidez**

¿De donde provenía el calor en aquella ocasión? Supongo que de la batalla, los movimientos rápidos, bruscos, fuertes…no, no creo que fuera eso.

En aquel momento sentí el calor de mis compañeros, que trataban de revivirme. En aquel momento, también, aunque sus manos no estuvieran sobre mi pecho, sentí el calor del corazón de un amigo, de uno que seguramente se preocupó más que ninguno otro pues no dudó ni un segundo en protegerme como yo lo hiciera instantes antes a él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avión: comprendiendo**

Como yo lo protegí antes a él…

Si lo pienso detenidamente no sé por que razón lo hice, mi cuerpo simplemente se movió y sé que si tuviera de nuevo la oportunidad de dar mi vida por él lo haría.

En ese momento no puede pensar en nada que no fuera en su sonrisa, no quise, por ningún motivo, creer que esa sonrisa fuera a desaparecer. Así que sin dudarlo me pare en medio de todo aguardando el golpe, feliz de poder ver su rostro una vez más, pero en lugar de una sonrisa me regaló una expresión de gratitud que nunca antes le había visto.

En ese momento comprendí lo que sentía por él.


	11. Chapter 11

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Acerca de Horokeu Usui**

**La luna**

De un tiempo para acá no he dejado de mirar la luna, cada noche salgo de mi casa en silencio a contemplarla.

Me siento cerca de un gran árbol viejo de tronco torcido, mi favorito y a veces subo a sus ramas; me siento y contemplo el cielo, busco la luna y me dedico a verla, cuando es luna llena me siento más feliz, no sé por que y cuando hay luna nueva veo las estrellas preguntándome donde se habrá escondido.

Una vez la luna salió roja, sentí que estaba herida, jajaja pero eso es imposible. Y cuando por primera vez la vi amarilla, recordando que algunas personas me han dicho que la luna es de queso, quise ser más alto, mucho más alto, para poder alcanzarla y darle un buen mordisco. Esa noche entré de prisa a casa, me dio hambre.

Recuerdo en más de una ocasión haberlo visto absorto observando la luna, con sus ojos color ámbar fijos en el cielo, con una expresión que nunca podré entender, porque ni siquiera entiendo que le ve a la luna.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mi gato**

Por casualidad, un día que regresaba de la escuela, caminé por una calle por la que nunca había entrado, allí vi un gato abandonado y malherido.

Lo lleve conmigo y convencí a mamá de que me dejara tenerlo, fue fácil porque a ella le gustan mucho los animales, por otro lado a Pilika le encantó desde el primer momento.

Le hicimos una cama, lo curamos y alimentamos; parecía muy agradecido. Sin embargo no le puse nombre, lo llamaba simplemente gato.

Cuando me siento a hacer la tarea se sienta junto a mí y cuando me quedo dormido en el escritorio se acerca ronroneando a despertarme, a veces creo que él es quien me cuida.

Hace poco leía una historieta [esa es mi manera de hacer tarea cuando me fije bien en mi gato, este se levantó y comenzó a andar de manera ligera y elegante, saltó hacia la ventana con una gracia espectacular recordándome a alguien. Decidí entonces ponerle el nombre de Ren.

Espero que él nunca se entere.


	13. Chapter 13

**Corte de pelo**

Entré a la peluquería, de ser por mi jamás hubiera ido, pero mamá dice que hay que estar presentable.

Me siento a ver algunas revistas y encuentro un libro sobre animales, parece que el señor que atiende la peluquería me conoce bien y por eso decidió dejarlo allí, para que yo pudiera entretenerme también.

Lo hojeo un poco y descubro la imagen de un puercoespín, luego de ver al animalito en la foto me miro al espejo ¿de verdad parezco puercoespín con este peinado? Yo creo que no, para mí que soy bastante guapo.

"Cabeza de puercoespín" a decir verdad no es un apodo que me guste. Ya lo tengo, me cortaré el cabello de otra forma, sí, me dejaré pelón, no mejor no, seguramente ahora sería cabeza de balón o algo así.

Ya casi es mi turno así que decido quitarme la cinta, antes de levantarme miro de nuevo hacia el libro para compararlo conmigo, que sorpresa, sin la cinta me veo mejor, el cabello me estorba claro, pero uno que otro día podría usarlo así.

El hombre se acerca para preguntar que corte voy a elegir. Levanto el libro y muestro la foto del puercoespín.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amigos I**

Allí viene uno de mis amigos, levanta alto el brazo para saludar, es tan alegre.

Al llegar trato de hacerlo enfadar, no sé por que pero lo hago, sin embargo no se inmuta, sigue sonriendo. Hago bromas de todo tipo e incluso suelto sobre su estómago un codazo. Él solo dice que desde que regresé he cambiado.

Me hace comentarios sobre cualquier cosa y yo trato de llevarle la contraria, este puede ser un juego divertido, de no ser claro, por que soy el único jugando.

Es aburrido¿que clase de amigo es este¿No podría ser un poco más…no sé, frío?


	15. Chapter 15

**Amigos II**

Luego llegamos a donde los demás.

Todos son iguales, alegres y entusiastas. Se perecen a mí ¿por qué ninguno se parece a él?

Me alejo un poco y miro a un chico sentado cerca de nosotros. Para acercarme a él me pongo serio, no quiero ahuyentarlo.

Lo saludo pero no contesta, al fin lo he encontrado, el amigo perfecto. Sigo insistiendo y parece molesto, de verdad es como él.

Anda salúdame, insisto.

Llega una chica un tanto mayor que nosotros, se presenta conmigo sonriendo y luego pide una disculpa por que su hermano no saludó. Vaya, hasta tiene una hermana mayor.

¿Qué? Que el chico no saludó porque es mudo. Menudo problema.

Regreso con mis amigos, al parecer nadie puede sustituirlo a él.


	16. Chapter 16

**Documental**

Mi hermana esta viendo un programa sobre animales, nada nuevo. Hay tigres, jaguares, leones, toda clase de felinos. Les falta filmar a Ren, pienso y comienzo a reír.

¿Será posible conocer a ese extraño chico en un documental¿Cómo sería? Seguramente muuuyy aburrido.

Si señor, nada como ver mi deporte favorito en televisión, ni un tonto documental puede ganarle.

Pilika chilla porque no la dejé terminar de ver su programa, me acusa con mamá. Mmff a veces desearía ser hijo único.

Al final, como siempre, para evitar problemas mamá escoge el canal, esta vez veremos otro documental pero a comparación del otro este trata sobre ciudades. Y hoy presenta a ….¿China? bueno, podría no estar tan mal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Llamada**

Ya va llegando mi cumpleaños y decidí hacer una reunión con todos mis amigos y eso incluye a los amigos que hice durante el torneo de sahamanes.

Llamo uno a uno, primero Lyserg pero me hablan en inglés, le pediré a Yoh que se comunique con él más tarde.

Después a Manta¿su teléfono será igual de pequeño que él? Que pregunta más boba y la hice en voz alta, en ocasiones no me doy cuenta de lo que digo.

Si le hablo a Yoh me tardaré más, por lo que mejor llamo primero a Ren.

¿Me he puesto nervioso? No, parece más bien emoción, de entre todos Ren es el que más me importa, es con quien más me divierto. Ya contestó, ahora si son nervios lo que siento.

Hablo rápido, ojala venga, pero lo dudo. No espero su respuesta, mejor decepcionarme más tarde. Cuelgo.

Pero que tonto, hubiera sido mejor decepcionarme antes de la fiesta y no durante ella, solo alargue mi sufrimiento.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me devuelves la llamada**

Aún no me he alejado mucho del teléfono cuando suena.

Al levantar el auricular me sorprendo a sobremanera, eres tu quien esta del otro lado. Eso significa que te interesa venir.

¿Mi dirección? Mmm…la he olvidado, tengo que buscarla en algún lado. No quería parecer tonto pero escuchar tu voz sin sarcasmo o burla es bueno, me hace feliz.

A si, aquí está, tomo de nuevo la llamada pero ya pareces furioso, está bien, si eso es lo que quieres te desesperaré un poco más. Definitivamente ninguno de mis amigos es como tú: un felino amargado, jajajaja.

Ya cuelgas, pero me siento más a gusto, sé que estarás aquí para mi cumpleaños. No entiendo por que has aceptado pero me alegra.


	19. Chapter 19

**Como el frío y el calor**

Aquel día cuando me despedí de ustedes sabía de antemano que te extrañaría.

No me equivoqué con respecto a ti, desde el primer día en que te vi, tan serio, tan frío, supe que me caerías bien. Y eso es porque somos como el día y la noche, tan diferentes.

Con mi familia, con mis amigos de Hokkaido, con Yoh y Chocolove, con todos ellos la paso de maravilla, pero se parecen a mi y eso en ocasiones me cansa.

Mucho tiempo busqué un amigo diferente, alguien que me complementara de verdad, busque entre los brabucones de la escuela consiguiendo no más que amenazas, busqué entre las niñas, pero me da pena hablar con ellas; y cuando dejé de buscar te encontré a ti.

Me caes bien, porque eres diferente a mi, somos como el frío y el calor, el frío de tus palabras y el calor de mis sonrisas, somos como el calor y el frío, el calor de la fuerza del relámpago [2 y el frío del hielo en mis ataques.

Sí, supe desde un principio que me llevaría bien contigo, lo que no pude predecir fue que este sentimiento crecería hasta convertirse en amor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Acerca del amor **

**La puerta **

Ha comenzado la fiesta y un chico de cabellos celestes despeinados bajando sobre el rostro abre la puerta a cada invitado que va llegando.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- Saluda enérgico a Yoh al invitarlo a pasar. - sírvete un bocadillo, mamá los hizo- y cuando le ve retirase hacia la mesa exclama -cuidado, que Pilika ayudo y han de saber mal.

La acción se repite, esta vez es Lyserg quien entra con regalo en mano.

-no te hubieras molestado- agradece-por allá están Yoh y Anna, Manta no pudo venir.-señala hacia una esquina y luego cierra la puerta tras él.

De pronto siente como un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, antes de cerrar divisó una figura, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Abre de nuevo la puerta, en efecto, allí esta Ren, con una marca roja en la frente.

Valla forma de reencontrarse. Pero ambos saben que estar juntos es lo que más anelaban desde hacia meses.


	21. Chapter 21

**Los bocadillos **

Los bocadillos van terminándose a velocidad luz, parece que la ayuda de la pequeña Pilika no afecto mucho el sabor; ya llegan unos cuantos con el plato vacío a pedir más, pero es que, eso era todo, no habían más bocadillos. No se puede negar que la madre de Horo-Horo es una excelente cocinera.

Uno se que se quedó sin probar se pregunta por qué la desesperación de pedir más ¿Qué acaso llevaban droga en su interior?

Sale una nueva tanda preparada al momento, Ren se acerca dudoso para tomar uno.

-no tienen veneno- dice el cumpleañero y coge el más grande entre manos- toma, prueba este- lo acerca a la boca del chino.

-yo pedo comerlo solo- se lo arrebata y al hacerlo roza la mano de Horo, sus mejillas enrojecen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Luz **

La luz se atenúa a medida que avanza el día, ahora los focos se encargan de alumbrar. La ausencia de sol apenas se nota hasta que…

Se ha ido la luz, mejor dicho alguien se ha encargado de romper el poste que abastece la casa de Horo-Horo.

En la calle un hombre alto se rasca la cabeza mientras ve como ha terminado su camioneta al chocar contra aquel poste.

Dentro, Ren tomaba otro bocadillo, tenía que admitirlo, eran deliciosos, su amigo se acercaba para robárselo pues era el que más apetitoso se veía.

Pero así, alumbrados apenas por una vela, el rostro de Ren parecía más tierno, es que después de haber estado en las penumbras la luz de la vela que colocan sobre la mesa le ha hecho cerrar un poco los ojos.

"Como mi gato cuando va a dormir" piensa su espectador.


	23. Chapter 23

**Respiración **

Aún peleando por cualquier cosa el espacio entre dos amigos se reduce, la discusión acalora, es tiempo de arreglar las cosas a golpes.

Pero, como dije antes, los cuerpos están muy cerca. Alguien pasa y sin notarlo empuja al Hokkaideño. La falta de equilibrio lo hace posar su frente sobre la de su ahora rival, tratando de levantarse cierra los ojos, la música, el ruido, las risas, todo deja de existir, ahora solo se oye la respiración, ahora solo se siente el vaho sobre la mejilla.

Parece hora de que termine de levantarse, antes de quedar embrujado por la sensación. Parece buena idea para el otro que trata de disimular la forma en su mirada se ha perdido en el cuello de su amigo y sus labios temblando han dudado quedarse en su lugar para ir a probar la piel bajo la oreja.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tiempo a solas: Horokeu **

La fiesta abruma, las continuas y cambiantes sensaciones. Alguien sale a tomar el aire, alguien que debería estar dentro, siendo festejado.

El aire remueve sus cabellos, está tan serio, con su nariz levantada a las estrellas, acaparado todo el aire del mundo. Juguetón a la vez, como siempre; aspira hondo tratando de llenar sus pulmones. Exhala un suspiro que otro logra escuchar.

Da la vuelta para regresar pero se topa con él. ¿Qué hacer? Se pregunta, es que es tonto haberlo extrañado tanto y ahora actuar como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Por vez primera en su vida guarda silencio al no saber que decir, pero decide que aún no es el momento de entrar, se sienta sobre una roca, para mirar como siempre la luna, esta vez sabe que tendrá compañía.

La otra figura sigue su ejemplo y mira al cielo.

Los ojos oscuros atinan a ver dentro de la mirada gatuna que continua fija en la luna.

"Quiero vivir hasta que sepa por qué mira sí la luna" susurra Usui, pero sus palabras se pierden en el viento sin llegar a ningún oído.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tiempo a solas: Ren **

Le ve salir y se pregunta si será prudente seguirlo, quiere descubrir que le pasa. La excusa para ir es la misma de antes: ruido.

Al encontrarlo se queda paralizado, contempla de fondo lo que pensó que en mucho tiempo no vería, un hermoso bosque lleno de vida alumbrado por una gran luna llena.

Ya ve a su amigo dar vuelta y le puede mirar con más detalle, no se percató antes de que no llevaba la cinta puesta, Horo-Horo tenía razón, se ve más atractivo así y no fue que lo hiciera para conquistar a Ren, pero sin quererlo lo logró.

Las pisadas se aproximan a una roca, se sienta junto a quien antes salvó.

Hace lo mismo que su camarada y levanta la mirada. Lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos es un gracioso "auch". Un mosquito pico a Horo, Ren sabe que no pudo haberlo predicho pero se culpa por no haber estado más atento.

"ahora sé que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado para protegerte" dice en un tono para que sus las palabras sean escuchadas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tiempo a solas: el amor **

¿Qué es el amor¿Se trata de besos y caricias, de palabras tiernas y cortejos¿Acaso es un día en Febrero¿O es observar la luna junto a alguien cuyos pensamientos desconoces, observar la luna junto a alguien por quien puedes dar la vida?

El amor ese día se convirtió en un simple roce de manos, en un jugueteo de dedos. El amor ese día pareció lo que nunca había parecido, algo sencillo y comprensible: el amor es querer estar junto a él, el amor es querer estar para él y morir por él.

El amor olía a bosque y sonaba a silencio, se sentía con el alma y se veía dentro de los ojos del otro. El amor dolía dentro del pecho, desgarraba las entrañas, acariciaba los sentidos y extasiaba al corazón.

¿Qué es el amor? Es algo que no existe para comprenderse sino para sentirse, es algo que no sabe de género, de edades o raza, "el amor es fuego exhalado por el suspiro de un amante" [3 el amor es el bosque y el silencio reflejados como el alma en los ojos, el amor es el dolor que acaricia los sentidos y que lleva al éxtasis del corazón.

Los presentes no necesitaron entender nada, estaban allí sentados, observando el fimamento, sintiendo como nunca antes habian sentido.

Finalmente ...el amor ese día se convirtió en un beso.

**FIN**

NOTAS:

1.- en la serie doblada al español cuando conocen a Chocolove, Horo voltea diciendo que quiere unos tamales de rajas con queso, sucede lo mismo cuando estan buscando un grano de arroz en el desierto y le da hambre.

2.- en el manga hablan de cinco guerreros los cuales tienen que apoderarse de cinco grandes espíritus, el espíritu de Ren es el del Relámpago.

3.- esta frase es de Shakespeare, de su famosisima obra "Romeo y Julieta".

**A**qui les dejo este fic.

**D**igan a sus amigos que lo lean.

**I**maginense cada escena.

**O**dienme si quieren pero dejen reviews.

**S**i les gustó también haganmelo saber.

**I**nnove mi estilo de escritura juntando muchos minicapítulos.

**N**os vemos.

jujuju miren las mayúsculas jujuju


End file.
